Shadow Sniper
Origin Carla Aderyn was born March 10, 1970 on the planet of Aetius (the same planet as the hero Blackbird.) She never knew her parents, as her mother died shortly after her birth and her father abandoned her mother before she was born. She started out in an orphanage, but never stayed there for any extended period of time. Instead, during her time away from the orphanage, she frequently went looking for trouble; be it climbing trees or sneaking around unsafe areas where some notable gangs hung out. At 5 years old, she moved out of the orphanage and into a friend’s house. The father was a hunter, using the traditional bow and arrow method. Carla was impressed with how accurate the father was and wanted to learn how to use the bow and arrow. The father happily obliged, training her in the ways of the bow. She was a quick study. Her accuracy quickly improved to the point where she could hit anything, no matter how small the object may have been. However, her range is limited to 400 yards. Anything past 400 yards drastically reduces her accuracy, though she isn’t completely helpless at those distances. From this point on, she went hunting with the father almost every time he went out. When she was 7, she was enrolled in gymnastics. She ended up competing for 3 years, until she was 10. She mainly competed in the vault. Because she was very flexible and was able to jump very high in the air, the event fit. She was a “natural acrobat”, as described by her coach. When she finally decided to quit competing in gymnastics, the family moved to the city of Av Himlen. It was there that Carla continued her schooling until she was 16, at which time she graduated from high school. Her graduation came 2 years earlier than everyone else her age. She was a very gifted individual and during her free time, she continued to hunt with her adopted father and watch any TV program involving war. She became very interested in war, the military and military tactics. She enrolled in the military 2 years later, at age 18 and would go on to become one of the greatest (and deadliest) soldiers the military ever produced. During a special operation one night, two years into her service, her unit was to take out a smuggling ring. With the ground team setting up a perimeter, she positioned herself high in a tree, her bow armed and ready. Once everyone was in position, she gave the signal to move in. She single-handedly took out 3/4 of the smugglers, with the ground team cleaning up the stragglers that got through. After the success of the mission and the admiration of her fellow military men, she was dubbed the “Shadow Sniper,” for her ability to stay hidden up high and her prowess with the bow and arrow. Her tour of duty was over 2 years later, at which time she took to putting together a group of her own. During her time in the military, she became increasingly irritated with them, though she never let it show. While she continued to serve with honor, she secretly loathed them and wanted more and more to have nothing to do with them. Little did they know, her plan to turn on them would come true. She put together a rebel group, known as “The Crew” and grew it and trained the group for 3 years. Her main objective was to overturn the government and name herself ruler. To help prepare her for the war, she designed a special poison that she coated the tips of her arrows with. The poison wasn’t a typical poison that most people know about. Using her high intellect, she crafted a poison that was actually a gel instead of a liquid so that it would stay on the tips of the arrows easier and be deadlier than normal. In 1995, at age 25, she decided to take her group and strike. She showed no fear knowing that she would have to battle both the military and also the numerous superheroes that would ultimately side with the military. She also knew that the war to overturn the government would be lengthy, and she was aptly prepared. Just like her military days, she always positioned herself up high to gain a better vantage point, usually in a tree hidden from her opposition, taking free potshots at the military. Seven months in, a massive battle ensued. Carla, as always, had herself up high. Two superheroes, a husband/wife duo known as Fireball and Mistress, were involved with this battle. Both of them were taking out rebels left and right. Carla viewed them as a serious threat to her plans and knew that she was the only one who would be able to take them out. Getting her bow ready, she readied for battle. She started firing shots at both heroes. Fireball quickly disintegrated the incoming arrows, while Mistress took to the air looking for her. Turning her attention to Mistress, Carla fired a couple shots, of which Mistress dodged. She took herself higher in her cover and, catching Fireball off guard, fired an arrow that nailed him in the head, killing him instantly. Enraged at seeing her husband killed, Mistress sped up, closing in on Carla while firing light projectiles from her hands. Dodging all she could, Carla quickly sprang away from her assailant. Each fighter kept firing at one another, Carla continuing to keep her distance while Mistress kept up the pursuit, and both were dodging everything that the other one fired. That is, until Carla was able to trap Mistress in a very, very tight corner down a dark alleyway. With Mistress trapped and unable to move, Carla quickly climbed her surroundings ready to deliver the killing blow. Mistress knew that her only defense was to keep firing, taking out as many arrows as she could. Eventually, she grew too tired and Carla was able to nail Mistress in the chest, killing her. With her two biggest threats out of the way, Carla was able to quickly turn the tide of the war. After another month of fighting, she was able to overturn the government and she became the new ruler of Av Himlen.